


米奇老味太空歷險記——性誕番外篇（R18）

by backpropagation



Series: 富林陷阱屋 [1]
Category: The Low Mays
Genre: M/M, all奶油包
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpropagation/pseuds/backpropagation
Summary: 2019年4月  米奇老味FANFICTION大賽　參賽&得獎作品All 奶油，R18，慎入（不過已經被六大富豪公開po咗係FB同IG）當時嘅獎品係Seesut T一件已退坑，記錄用
Relationships: 健康華/奶油包, 劈友方/奶油包, 成吉思漢和/奶油包, 蜜蜂翁/奶油包, 馬太福音/奶油包
Series: 富林陷阱屋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071872





	米奇老味太空歷險記——性誕番外篇（R18）

**前情提要∶**

狹小且貧窮的地球已經無法滿⾜富林黨六⼤富豪！已經屌閪屌到厭的六位⼤毒梟從富林太空站出發，登上⾶船，展開探索星際的旅程︒途中，六⼤富豪意外發現外星蜥蜴⼈竟⼀直暗中操控地球！六⼤富豪與蜥蜴基佬⼤戰連場，最終智破外星蜥蜴⼈之陰謀詭計，將地球係平之真相公諸於世，令蜥蜴基佬收皮，救萬民於⽔深⽕熱！

**今回劇情∶**

六千呎的豪華大套房內，奶油包正在用力地屌著女。

自太空之旅結束，六⼤富豪回到地球已約⼀個月︒其他五⼤富豪皆忙於重拾旅途期間龍城⼤藥房落後的業務，唯獨奶油包⼼思絮亂，無法集中精神︒本欲屌閪洩慾好平復⼼情，豈料屌閪的怏感卻⼀點也感受不到，甚⾄還越屌越煩，越插越燥︒即使今日乃是平安夜，卻⼀點也不平安︒

已無興致再屌下去，奶油包草草打發了條女離開。即使條女多番哀求，奶油包還是重重關上了門，還差點夾到條女的手指。

敲門聲響起，奶油包不耐煩地開門，道︰「講撚咗唔屌架啦……」

門外站著的並非方才離開的女子，而是一張奶油包熟識的面孔。

* * *

六大富豪太空之旅，銀河系某星球。

奶油包正在用力地屌銀河閪。身下的女子雖然是外星人，外表看來卻與人類相差無幾，奶油包因此屌得甚是愉快。屹今為止，奶油包已經射了十次。當然，奶油包仍然金槍不倒，隨時準備再射多十次。

屌到一半，整晚以來只會淫叫和叫嚷外星語的外星女人卻說起了地球上的廣東話，喘氣問︰「你想唔想知道我嘅秘密？」

正在一心一意屌閪的奶油包絲毫沒有意識到這異常，亦沒有認真去理解外星女人的話，以為只不過是情趣說話，隨意回答了一句「好呀」，便更落力去屌。

豈料那女子突然以超越人類常識的怪力將奶油包推開。毫無防備的奶油包被狠狠擊飛，撞到牆上。奶油包扶牆歇力站起，卻見那外星女子四肢扭曲，口中吐出詭異的叫聲。人類相貌的皮囊脫落，一隻蜥蜴人破體而出！

「蜥暢基佬！」奶油包驚呼。他萬萬沒有料到，自己射了十次的對象，竟然是一隻蜥蜴基佬。現在已不再是基佬的奶油包恨不得將自己骯髒的J斬下來洗乾淨。

「哈哈哈哈！奶油包，你已經俾我傳染咗太空愛滋啦！你睇下你條J，已經爛咗啦！不出七七四十九日，你成條J好快就會爛晒！哈哈哈哈！」蜥蜴基佬仰天大笑，和武俠電視劇中的邪惡魔教教主如出一轍。

奶油包低頭一看，條J的確已經有點腐爛。包皮如脆皮酥般裂開，紅色紫色的瘀塊佈在條J各處，似乎還有一點刺痛。

「哼！呢啲雕蟲小技點會嚇怕我！返到地球之後睇醫生食兩粒藥，自然冇事！」奶油包故作鎮靜反擊道。實際上內心卻早已動搖。這樣子的爛J，以後怎麼屌閪？

「哈！太空愛滋係冇得醫！呢個就係對我地蜥蜴基佬作對嘅下場！」蜥蜴基佬瘋狂地叫道，背後的長尾愉快地拍打著地面。

* * *

太空船一降落地球，奶油包便極速離開尋醫。的確如蜥蜴人所言，太空愛滋乃不治之症，卻並非完全無藥可用。在藥物幫助下，按時服藥的奶油包條J已經回復正常，不需切J，也可正常屌閪。

本以為太空愛滋已成往事，門前那熟悉的女人卻讓奶油包虎軀一震。

是蜥蜴基佬所假扮的那個女人。

奶油包重重扇上門，卻被蜥蜴基佬擋下。

「你點解會係到？石Q呢？石Q冇做野？」奶油包喝道。憤怒與恐懼此刻交集，快將衝昏他的理智。

「你知唔知道點解你屌極閪都唔快樂？」蜥蜥基佬撐著門，問。

奶油包歇力想關上門，卻抵不過蜥蜴基佬的蠻力。

「因為你唔想屌人，而係想俾人屌呀！」

奶油包聞⾔⼤驚，立即出掌攻向蜥蜴基佬︒蜥蜴人避過了奶油包的攻擊勢，在空中迴轉⼀圈後如蜻蜓點⽔⼀般落地︒奶油包見蜥蜴基佬身⼿敏捷，不敢輕敵，立即休好褲頭，擺出了架式︒

蜥蜴人咯咯⼀笑，出手迅如疾風。不出三招，便將奶油包挌倒在地！

「可惡！我劈友多年累積嘅功力，竟然……！」

「上次唔記得同你講，太空愛滋除咗會令你爛J之外，仲會令你變成一個基佬添！」蜥蜴人蹲下，在倒地的奶油包耳邊柔聲細語道。溫柔挑逗的聲線和衝擊的內容，構成一種異樣的不協調感。

「基……基佬！」奶油包甚受衝擊，語氣頓時軟了下來︒

「等你咁鐘意屌⼈地條⼥，依家等你試下俾⼈屌嘅滋味︕」女子解釋道，眼裡滿是幸災樂禍的愉快︰「你條J爛晒，點樣屌人呢？」

「我已經食藥醫返好條J啦！」

奶油反駁道，看準了蜥蜴人沉醉於嘲笑自己時露出的破綻，往對方中路切去。只是蜥蜴基佬早已看破奶油包的路數，化解之餘更將奶油包重重壓在地上。

「醫返好條J又點！條J係心靈上已經爛咗！」蜥蜴基佬怒喝︰「哼！呢個基佬病毒都算益咗你啦！唔好以為我地唔知，你地六⼤富豪以前咪又係基︒依家只係俾你回到過去咋！」

「你應該多謝我地蜥蜴⼈轉頭添︕」蜥蜴基佬抽起奶油包的後衣領，將奶油包重摔在地︰「唔好再壓抑自己嘅本性啦！做基佬又有咩唔好呢！Hehe！」

「唔好……唔好！我唔想變番基佬呀！我要屌閪呀！我唔係gay！我地已經唔gay好耐啦︕」傷重的奶油包⾼呼，用僅餘的力量歇⼒否認著自⼰有斷袖分桃之癖的指控︒

「解藥！你快啲俾解藥我︕」

奶油包拉住蜥蜴⼥，但此時的他早已非對手，被蜥蜴⼥⼀⼿散開，嘲諷道∶「想解除病毒好簡單︕只要你俾其他五⼤富豪各中出⼀次，就可以解毒！不過到時你會唔會已經鐘意咗做基佬，我就唔知啦！哈哈哈哈」

「中出……」奶油包聞⾔，眼中失去一切希望的曙光。要被中出⼀次已非易事，還要被中出五次⽅可解除病毒，奶油包不敢想像解毒之後自⼰的屎眼！

蜥蜴基佬扶起奶油包，讓他靠牆坐著，慢慢為他扣好衣衫扭扣，嘲弄道︰「冇事嘅，我已經叫咗其他五⼤富豪來︒呢個就係我地蜥蜴⼈仝⼈送俾你嘅聖誕禮物喇！嘻嘻︕你遲早會多謝我！」

奶油包歇斯底里地呼喊著，蜥蜴⼥⼦卻裝作沒有聽見，頭也不回斬釘截鐵離去︒踏出房門之際，正好與聞訊⽽來的其他五⼈擦肩⽽過︒

「喂奶油，做咩叫我地來呀？坐係地下好污糟喎！」蜜蜂翁問道︒

香港正值寒冬，再加濕凍，蜜蜂翁卻仍只穿⼀件⿊⾊背⼼，可見其⾁體之強壯︒平日看見也只會敬佩蜜蜂翁耐寒能力的奶油包，此時卻有了別種思緒。那背心下面的lin怕凍嗎？如果奶它的話會令它變得暖和嗎？

等等！——奶油包突然意識到自己竟然像一個基佬一個思考。

蜥蜴基佬方才明明只是說了幾句話，並沒有對奶油實際上做了甚麼（除了打了奶油包幾拳）。到底為何自己會突然產生基佬般的想法？難道真的因為自己的本性就是gay嗎？

唔得！唔得！——奶油包在心中暗自大叫——我……我……我不是基佬！

「我地個聖誕party已經準備好晒啦︒」漢和⼀邊咬著從party到會的芝⼠漢堡，⼀邊說道︒此時此刻，奶油包卻想和他共享同一個芝士漢堡。

「啲野食同⼥都到晒啦︒我地連交換禮物嘅number都mark埋添︒」劈友⽅興⾼采烈說道︐揮舞著他的⽜⾁⼑，教身邊的⼈都紛紛閃避︒奶油包的目光掃過了牛肉刀粗大的刀柄，雙眼發光。

「今年個party特別多⽣果，應該係咁多年來最健康嘅party︒」馬太福音淡然道，扶了扶他的泳鏡︒

「⽽且我地冇買汽⽔，對啲牙都好︒」健康華深深吸了⼀⼝⼿上的⼤麻煙，呼出，再緩緩說道︒

五⼤富豪的話完全未傳⼊奶油包的耳中︒望著面前的兄弟，奶油包腦中全是數年前他們在神奇屋屌屎忽的畫面！情不自禁間，奶油包的⼿竟然襲向了健康華的下體︒健康華⼤驚，嚇得把奶油包撥開。奶油包再一次撞到牆上，教奶油包連連呼痛︒

「你做乜突然揸我條J……唔通你又變番gay︖」健康華不可置信地問道，其他⼈也投以擔憂的目光︒

奶油包勉強整理思緒，強忍住將來龍去脈說出︒

五⼈聽畢，相視⼀眼，饒有默契地點了點頭︒劈友⽅最先表態，甚是激動，奮⼒⼀敲便將⽜⾁⼑插⼊地面，道︰「兄弟有難，不得不幫！其實我地以前係神奇屋都成日互相lam雞雞，依家只不過係做番以前做嘅事！」

語畢，便拉開了自己的褲鍊，掏出了自己的J。還未等劈友方說甚麼，奶油包便已將之含入口中，痴迷地用舌頭舔弄著。早在不知不覺間，奶油包已經無法再說服自己不是基佬。

「冇錯！聖誕節，就係要屌屎忽！」蜜蜂翁說道，不假思索便退去了⿊⾊背⼼，拍了拍⼼⼝道︰「嚟啦！奶我粒lin啦！」

奶油包聞言轉而往蜜蜂翁方向移去，吸吮著他兩粒受寒風吹襲而冰冷的lin。

「雖然我地依家係直，但係直嘅男⼈間唔中都會屌下男⼈︕」健康華伸⼿扶起奶油包，摟肩安慰道∶「放⼼啦︕我會屌細⼒啲！」

「冇錯！唔洗驚！今日打完⾶機，聽日陪你坐⾶機去台灣省，屌爆啲台灣妹補數！」漢和仔⼀⼿邊解皮帶邊說道，另⼀隻⼿也不閒著，正用⼿機吩咐著私⼈機師明天的⾏程︒

眼見各⼈都逐漸表態，馬太福音自然也不呆站原地，⾛到門旁關上了門，說道︰「因為出面好多蚊，你間房又冇蚊香，會好易俾蚊針︒」

「⼤家……」⼀⽅有難，⼋⽅相助︒即使已經變直，但仍然願意為他⼈屌屎忽的這份義氣，讓奶油包感動得眼眶⼀濕︰「多謝⼤家！你地果然係好兄弟！為兄弟，含撚無悔！」

沒錯，如果是兄弟的話，出賣自己的口和屎忽又何妨？正因為是兄弟，更要互相幫助，互相屌屎忽！

「事不宜遲，我地屌屎忽啦！」

先拔頭籌的是漢和仔。不知是幸或不幸，蜥蜴基佬在臨走前留下了一枝KY。在KY的潤滑下，漢和輕易就進入了奶油包的私人部。

「嘩兄弟！估唔到你竟然咁緊！」漢和意外道。

「加油呀漢和！」「加油！」「大力啲呀！」另外四位富豪的打氣聲此起彼落。但不用漢和主動進攻，奶油包便已自動自覺的動了起來，迎合著漢和條J。

「我要……我要呀！」奶油包眼神迷濛地叫道，每一下的深入都把奶油包送上了極樂的西天。

看見奶油包欲求不滿的模樣，劈友方忍俊不禁，將自己的J伸入了奶油包微張的雙唇間。方才奶油包對他的玩弄，已經令他到達慾望的臨界點。現在奶油包的樣子，更是將劈友方的慾火燃點到一個全新的高度。

不消一會，在奶油包的猛烈攻勢下，漢和便已繳械投降。與此同時，劈友方像是心有靈犀般，和漢和幾近同一時間射在了奶油包的口中。白色汁從奶油包的口中滲出，奶油包這次真的成為了奶油包。

「喂劈友方！你射晒啲精係個口到做乜撚呀！要射落屎眼先醫到病架！」本來在隊大麻十分chill的健康華見狀從迷幻狀態嚇醒，驚呼道。

「唔驚！CD一過我再射返多次落屎眼咪得囉！」劈友方答道，將自己條J從奶油包口中抽出。看見奶油包還是慾求不滿的樣子，思索片刻，便將牛肉刀的刀柄塞入奶油包的口中。再次被填滿的奶油包心滿意足，失去理智地吮著又粗又黑的刀柄。

漢和功成身退後，正好chill完的健康華便接棒。甫進入奶油包的身體，便驚覺漢和所言不虛——甚至比以前好像有過而無之不及。

「唔通係太空愛滋嘅原因？」漢和推測道，仍然念念不忘奶油包帶給他的感覺。

為了減輕奶油包的苦楚，健康華很快便完成了任務。只是此時奶油包早已不再認為這是一種折磨，而是一種享受——蜥蜴人所言非虛，他真的想多謝蜥蜴人讓他憶起做基佬的快樂。

下一棒是蜜蜂翁。在濕凍的香港脫去上衣的他，在其他人正在屌屎眼的期間，即使在室內卻因為只是坐著，漸漸地也無法抵抗刺骨寒風（如果是乾凍的話就沒有問題，但因為香港濕凍會凍撚過西伯利亞所以無法）。輪到蜜蜂翁接棒時，為了讓身子變得暖和，蜜蜂翁像一個摩打一般高速抽插！

「啊！啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！」在光速的攻擊下，奶油包已經絕頂升天，只能發出一些無意義的聲音。腦海之中，只剩下快感，其餘已是一片空白。

虎軀一震，蜜蜂翁射出一股暖流。蜜蜂翁肉體上因為暖流的離開而變得更冷了，但精神上卻十分火熱——他知道，自己的兄弟離得救又近了一步！滿腔的熱血讓他的身體不再感到寒冷。

在劈友方補回自己的那一份後，最後一棒交由馬太福音擔任。為了隆重其事，馬太福音除下泳鏡，仔細擦拭，再行戴上。

床上的奶油包已經沾得滿身奶油。甚麼太空愛滋，甚麼解毒，甚麼屌閪，已經被忘得一乾二淨。他現在只想要被屌。

馬太福音提槍接近。迷濛間，奶油包似乎看見了野獸前輩的身影。這一切難道只是自己在仲夏夜的一場淫夢嗎？如果僅僅是一場夢，那就太可惜了——墮落的奶油包多想這場解毒中出盛宴永不終結。

* * *

榕樹頭下，數個小朋友圍著說書⼈，饒有興致地聽著六⼤富豪的傳奇故事︒

「跟住呢？跟住佢地係咪就係神奇屋⼊面扑野呀︖」

其中⼀個孩童舉⼿發問，說書⼈擺擺⼿著他稍安勿躁，緩緩續說道︰「冇錯喇︒於是呢，六⼤富豪係平安夜屌屎……」

話音未落，遠處卻傳來汽車引擎的咆哮聲︒幾輛白色林寶堅尼呼嘯駛來，停在了榕樹旁︒車門打開，從車上⾛下的竟是六⼤富豪其中的四大富豪︕

「屌你老母！邊撚個准你係到鳩嗡㗎︕」

「對唔住呀各位⼤佬……⾛㗎啦⾛㗎啦……打攪晒……⾛㗎啦……」

說書人像看見食環的小販般逃去。跑過林寶堅尼時往窗內一瞄，似乎隱約看見了兩個富豪在互相含撚……？

是錯覺吧。說書人搖了搖頭，加快了雙腿的速度，好逃過富豪們的追斬。

# 完


End file.
